I Only Want This One
by DarkSeraph1127
Summary: If our silver fox were to wound himself, look for a girl whom, he has been stalking for almost a month, would she care for him? YoukoxOCxKuronue


Ouka: sigh…………………..

Kurama: Fanfic gone wrong?

Ouka: Yes.

Kurama: Starting again?

Ouka: nods head

Kurama: Should I do the disclaimer?

Ouka: Yes. And I will cancel "Isn't there somebody for me?" cause only 2 people---2 PEOPLE said it was good. After I pleaded. SO scratch that one.

Kurama: Ouka does not own Yu Yu Hakusho and it characters. Neither does she own you. And the beginning shall be in your Point Of View.

Key:

Time change

(((((((((((((((((((((((Thoughts)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yoko's nasty, dirty thoughts….ew

Kurama's nicer thoughts…..I guess

Hiei's pestering…..

-------------------------------------------Scene change---------------------------------

**Everyday Solitude**

"_Everyday it's the same. Nothing new ever happens. It's always the same. Nothing ever changes. Ever since dad died, mom has been drinking the shit out of herself. Always coming late for me, always getting fired from her job, always getting jobs that make us move…..hell, we've been to France, New York, Beijing, Moscow, Portugal, Spain, Nigeria, Arabia…..everywhere. She forgets to do important things like… always forgetting to pay the bills, register me in a new school, making sure we get a new home…WITHOUT having to get drunk, getting therapy session for drinking. I cannot stand this stupid ignorance, I'm tired of this "routine" of hers like for example…. always prostituting herself, always drowning in her own idiocies, always giving me money…for what? For buying? Please, money may be important, but for urgent things. It can't replace my trust towards her. But...it never ends. She seems to care more for her mindless indulgence than her own child. But now everything is quiet. We went to Japan so I could spend my high school years there. . After calls, nights, and planning in Hashibaru Inn, mom was able to find a nice, suitable home in Japan. An etiquette, qiuet place on Nobunaga Street. A nice, big, house suitable home fit for us. Hell, she even found a nice high school for me to attend. Supposedly, it's a good one. Ehhh….who cares? I still have good grades…" _

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRING! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIN--"

There it goes again. Nothing like a stupid annoying clock to wake you up. You swung your feet off the bed, mumbling and swearing, like always. As you took one more look at your clock, you realized that you were absolutely late.

"MOM!" you growled as you ran down the stairs, passed your drunk mother and grabbed a piece of toast. "You were supposed to wake me up, not fall---ugh!" You paused to stare at the deadly clock…now, let's hope that you could sprint as fast as an antelope, okay? "Never mind! Bye mom!" "Mmf, off…quit yelling…."

--------------------------------------------(I am one lazy bitch..)------------------------At the school..------------------------

After all the hectic running, you managed to get to school. And the truth is…Meiou looks much nicer than by what it was said to be in the catalog. It was tall, that you knew, but…were the teachers just as nice as the school was? Only one way to find out. As you entered the school, you noticed one thing, and it was one thing that you liked best. It was absolutely quiet. No racket, noises, or any absurd idiots running around. Absolute silence…you could almost hear a pin drop. "Can I help you, miss?" a smooth, velvety voice rang through the space near you. You practically jumped 2 feet in the air, but you noticed that it was a boy. A cute one too. Crimson hair, emerald eyes, and by the looks of his uniform, he was quite fit. (He is hot, no?) "Uhhh…yes, I am looking for this class." you replied as you pointed to the class number. "Ahh, that class. It seems that you have scored quite a lot on the tests, correct? And you must be the new student?" he said. "Umm…yes."

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shuichi Minamino. And yours?" he said in a cool, casual--but welcoming voice. "And you are---"

"Y/n. Y/n L/n. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shuichi." you said as you shook hands. You could feel that your hands were sweating. But why? (_Great, I falling in love with this guy--wait…his scent…it's…roses…and his hand…so soft and smooth...Argh! What am I thinking! Bad, Y/N, Bad!) You _closed your thoughts, looked at his face…but he looked…occupied. _(Wait a minute..that look on his face….he's thinking something, isn't he?)_

Kurama's Thought's…and Youko's thoughts as well….and POV

Her hands are sweating…chuckles…she's nervous.

Why wouldn't she be? Every girl here would die to have us…and, she's quite fetching.

Youko, no one knows about you…and please…no mature scenes.

Yet…and I shall do as I please.

Both of your hands separated, but you still remembered her hands.

Her hands…they are slightly calloused…probably from exercising.

And her bust…must be inheritance…

Youko!

It's true!

That's perverted…--'

And you broke the link...just so she wouldn't think that you were mentally psychotic. "Yes…Y/n, I will be your guide for today, alright?" You smiled at her, which in return, made her blush. In fact…it made her look cute.

Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh….you like her don't you? smirk

Youko….you do as well.

NO, but I can feel it…not to mention…you're going hard as we speak.

What! looks down Lies!

Just wait my friend, we'll bed her in no time….

Yet again, you broke the link…and free of Youko…for now. "Well, shall we go?" And you led the way. You can tell that Y/n was relieved that she got no tardy slip.

End Kurama's Pov.

"Yes….Y/n,. I will be your guide for today, alright?" he smiled. Not just any smile, but a smile that made you blush.

"Well, shall we go?" And he led the way. As for you, no tardy slip!

"Wow, are all student here well-mannered?" you asked, not looking were you walked.

"BAM!" A door made contact with your head. Ouch. The impact was so hard, you were knocked on the floor.

"Miss Y/n! Are you alright!" Obviously, a stupid prep opened the door, not to greet or to forgive, but to swing her arms around Shuichi. "Oh Shuichi! I missed you!" her creaky voice, ugh…it made you want to crawl under a rock and die. "Usagi, you knocked a student out, now---struggle let…me…go!" He managed to wriggle from the death grip and tend to your form, which was obviously, staring at things.

"Humph! Shuichi! Don't go near her! I know her!" As soon as she yelled that, you sprang from the floor and stared at her. "Usagi?" Now this was weird. Why the hell was _she _here? You thought she moved to Hokkaido for family problems. Not to mention, what the fuck did she do to herself?

"Her mother's drunk and a whore! You don't know if she's infected too!" Everyone suddenly pooped out from the classrooms, and began to look at you in strange ways. "Ewww… that's nasty!" one student said. "I thought this was a school for people, not for animals!" there went another. More and more insults pounded at you, shattering your spirit. All of the insults wanted to make you cry, but there was one that Usagi forgot to mention. And if she mentioned it, you would be completely screwed. ( Calm down, calm down, she hasn't said anything yet….I hope.) You took a calm breath, and entered the room. Students backed off as you entered, making faces, and whispering things. You wanted to die at here and now, so badly that you forgot that Shuichi was calling you. "Y/N, do need an ice pack?" he said trying to peer at you . "No…" you replied coldly, "I want to die." And with that you spent the whole day with hell. And boy, was it a long day. Shuichi had promised to show you around, but his stupid fan club kept chasing him. By the time you got to lunch, he was still running for his life. You chuckled, wondering when the hell he would get some peace.

When you looked at the lunchroom, you noticed that you got a good number of glares, remarks and insult from students. It seemed that Usagi sure knew how to spread the fire around--it won't end. Sighing in defeat, you began to wonder, why the hell were you here? You didn't have lunch, much less have an appetite. (Which explains your frail figure…gets hit OW!) So you decided to go inside, get your sketchpad, pencil and new manga that you just bought, and go up the stairs and sketch, nothing more.

But, before you moved, Usagi saw you, climbed on a table, and yelled something that fueled your hatred. "HEY, EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT? ONE TIME, SHE TRIED TO KILL SOMEONE! THAT'S RIGHT, I HAVE PROOF!" she took it out. The report that the teacher gave. " IT SAYS: 10-YEAR-OLD Y/N L/N/ WAS EXPELLED FROM (elementary school name), BECAUSE OF ATTEPMTED MURDER!"

Within a millisecond, the whole lunchroom remained quiet and kept their sights set on you. No noise was made. No one moved. You were now a horror of Meiou High…. And in just one day. By the person you detested most. "Usagi…that was not true." you managed to stutter. You held back tears of hurt and malice. Delayed, calm heartbeats tremendously raced. Your e/c eyes showed pure violence, and your fists, clenched tightly. So tight, that in any moment, Usagi would be completely mutilated; and would lie at your feet, bleeding.

"Come on, Y/N! Confess.." she said as she walked towards you. "Just stay away from Minamino, and be my slave so I won't bother you." Your eyebrow raised in question. "You think that I like Shuichi? Easy, Usagi. I don't like him. He's being kind enough to show me around. Besides…don't _you _have a little secret that you would also like to share? And who in their right minds would want to be your slave? I'd pity the fools who listen to your ridiculous stupidities. I wonder why you even try to impress. Surely, I'm not impressed. You're all talk and no action. Who would be afraid of you? Now, listen closely, the day I would bow down to your feet would be the day hell freezes…twice. ((got that from sleepover, do not own..))Alright?" After that being said, the look on Usagi's face was priceless. "Now to you, madmoiselle, I bid adieu…" you bowed and headed off to spend the rest of lunch and recess sketching.

You resumed your way towards your locker which took about 5 minutes, (and gave you lots of time to spare) smile gracing your complexion. It seemed that Usagi also had a setback to her little childish games. Served her right! Since when did she become Shuichi's mistress! And really, why would you like Shuichi? Not that he was plain or anything…but how can he stand her? Really…the nerves of an everyday bitch. "GIRLS! THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" shrieked a voice. As you turned back to see what the hell made that, Shuichi ran towards and yanked you along with him. "Forgive me, Y/N! It's just that I can't let them get me!" he yelled. "And you run because….." "Y/N, I can give you three reason as to why they can't get near me."

Weird…he's running from his own fan club. Shouldn't he be boasting and laughing with them like any other cute guy should? Then again…after seeing the enormous amount of fangirls was enough proof.

Shuichi and you ran until you lost them, but you two were extremely exhausted. Your lungs would burst if you had to run another 15 minutes. They would soon know that you were hiding, hunt you down, and do who-knows-what to you. Well, they could…A. Kill you. B. Sacrifice you to Shuichi…(which is extremely rare…)or, C. Kill you, hog-tie you, stick a pole through your ties hands and feet, roast you above a bonfire, and dance to "Las Cucarachas" while dancing in circles around you. Anything would be possible. So, you had to think of something before this random action would grace your way…until you looked up; and a light bulb appeared right above your head. Bingo!

"Shuichi?" your voice creaked with a sly demeanor.

"Yes, Y/N?" "Tell me, is climbing one of your best topics?"

"Y/N, how can we possibly climb up a--"

"Just look up, ad you'll see why." He looked up, and caught your act. An escape ladder--to the roof. How convenient.

"Then again, yes. I'll go first. You are wearing a skirt, and it would be rude of me to---well, you know." he said, as his cheeks tinted with pink.

"Yes, your cheeks tell all. If I'm not mistaken, your head looks like a long-haired tomato. I can tell you're no pervert." you giggled.

"And you, miss, are no slut." Shuichi replied, giving one of his sexy smiles. Such high praise, you blushed at this.

As he climbed, you began to hear squeals and yelling. (_Oh, shit…I almost forgot….) _"Uhhh…Shuichi, you might wanna hurry up if you don't want to get caught by you--AAHH!" you were interrupted by Shuichi pulling you up.

You looked around to find him…and you found him…laughing at you.

"Forgive me…snicker…the look on your face when I pulled you up…" all of his snickers, turned into bursts of laughter. You pouted, then joined in laughing. Which ceased when you looked up…memories of your childhood flooded your mind…and smile adorned your face. "Y/n…what are you thinking about?"

CLIFFHANGER

Ouka: And there it is…like it? Review. Hate it? Screw you, dammit! I don't give a fuck. You either like this cause you are merely a Kurama fan or you were bored like hell and picked your nose.

Kurama: And th--looks at Ouka's hand and notices that she's drinking Never mind….

Ouka: goes driving in the streets and crashes into pedestrians, police, and chickens…

Kurama: Uh….please review, ladies! (Dammit, not again….)


End file.
